Family
by FrostyCakes
Summary: Leremar had seen enough to understand that the world is cruel. His mother gave birth to him and his twin sister, Salvana, in secret, telling no one. Leremar and Salvana's mother was slain and brought back to life, but in doing so blocking the memory of her children. With the Legion attacking, will the twins reunite with their mother, and possibly their father?


**I've been thinking about writing this story for a while now. I do not own any of these characters except for Leremar and Salvana, my OC's. Everyone else is owned by Blizzard.**

* * *

Leremar had seen enough to understand that the world was cruel. Everyone was greedy and only in it for themselves. He trusted no one but himself and his twin sister, Salvana. When they were born, their mother did her best to take care of them during the hard times. She had given birth in secret, and had help raising them from her grandmother. No one knew they existed but their mother and great grandmother. Not even their father knew. They were young children when their mother died.

Their mother wasn't just killed. She was brought back to life, and was now known as the Banshee Queen. When she was brought back to life, her memory of her children was blocked. She did not know she had two children back in Quel'thalas. Both Salvana and Leremar wanted nothing more than to go to the Undercity and assist their mother in stopping the Legion, but they knew they couldn't. They felt as if they would be a distraction for their mother, and would make them potential targets for her enemies. It didn't bother him, he was willing to take the risk, but his sister was sensitive. He wouldn't put her in danger. There was also the part about their mother's memory being blocked.

It didn't deny the fact that both of them missed their mother. Their great-grandmother passed away when they became teenagers, and they were going to be sent to their father. Much to Leremar's relief, their great-grandmother had requested on her death-bed that they wouldn't be taken to their father, and they were instead sent to an orphanage. Leremar did _not_ like his father, at all. Leremar despised him. Salvana at first did too, but she was currently changing her feelings for him. She was more on the awkward side. It didn't matter, he didn't know they existed anyway.

When they were old enough to understand, their great-grandmother told them that their father's name is Lor'themar Theron. They knew a bit about him based on the talk of the surviving high elves. He had become Quel'thalas' Regent Lord. Salvana would frequently ask about him. She would always ask the same questions. What does he look like? What is his weapon of choice? What is his favorite color? According to their great-grandmother, Leremar looked like his father, and Salvana looked like their mother. Not identical, but similar.

Leremar didn't care about his father. In his eyes, his father didn't care about his mother. He probably just had a one night stand with her and left her for another woman. If he didn't care about his mother, why would he care about Salvana and himself? Leremar didn't care, and didn't want to know. He was going to do his damn best to make sure Lor'themar never found out about the two kids he has.

The time Leremar and Salvana spent in the orphanage was educational. There, they were kept up to date with recent events in Azeroth. It was there they found out about their mother's fate, how some of the surviving high elves became 'blood elves', how Garrosh bombed an entire city, and more. They were eventually released from the orphanage. They had become old enough to fend for themselves, and that's exactly what they did.

For a while, they lived in Dalaran by themselves. Leremar worked as a blacksmith and Salvana became a temporary jeweler. It paid well, so they didn't mind. Their dream was to become a ranger, just like their mother. Salvana often had wonderful dreams about reuniting with their mother and training with her, but it was just that. A dream. Leremar would continuously tell her it would never happen, but she still hoped.

Of course, now that they were old enough, they _could_ go to Silvermoon and confront their father. Leremar knew that at some point they would have to tell the Regent Lord that he has two kids. He has a right to know. There were problems with that, however. One, him and his sister remained high elves, and would probably not be allowed to enter. They hadn't succumbed to the addiction, _yet_. Salvana and him have had close calls. Two, who would believe that Sylvanas Windrunner and Lor'themar Theron had two kids? They had _no_ proof. Finally, even if he did believe them, what would they say? 'Hello. You are our dad, the Banshee Queen is our mother. My mother never told you about us, and neither did my great-grandmother. Have a nice day!' It would go horribly. Not to mention that his father's advisors would probably think they are delusional.

Ah, the advisors. Leremar hated his father, no doubt, but he hated the Grand Magister more. He had a fairly neutral opinion on the new Ranger General. But _Rommath_? No. He thought his father was an ass, but Rommath was far worse. Leremar hoped that he and his sister would never become blood elves. He would hate to have someone like Rommath be his leader.

Living in Dalaran was nice. It had a nice view, and was a neutral city. After a while, working as a blacksmith and a jeweler got boring for them. They eventually had to take a portal to Stormwind, and it was there that they took classes to be rangers. It was rather lonely, being one of the few high elves. Their class was made of their kind, however, which brought some solace. Leremar and Salvana were both quickly excelling in their training, and their teacher had summoned Vereesa Windrunner to see.

Ah, another person on Leremar's hate list. His 'Bitch Aunt' Vereesa. In his eyes, Vereesa betrayed Sylvanas when she refused to live with her in the Undercity. When their ranger teacher summoned Vereesa, Leremar did his best to bite his tongue and not show attitude. Salvana had mixed feelings for their aunt. She tried to show respect to her, but it felt fake. It didn't matter anyway, it's not like Vereesa knew who they are.

Leremar thought Vereesa looked like a sunken octopus when she widened her eyes at their skill.

"My! I haven't seen anyone in years that has an amazing talent with a bow _and_ a sword! I think you two _may_ even be better than me!" She had told them. Leremar had fought the urge to roll his eyes.

When Vereesa had turned her back to speak with their teacher, Leremar faced his sister.

"Of course we are better than her. Of course we have 'amazing talent' with a bow. We are the children of the greatest ranger in Azeroth," he had whispered to his sister.

Salvana nudged him lightly. "Yes, yes, I know. But they don't need to know that. _Especially_ Vereesa."

* * *

Vereesa had offered them a spot in the Silver Covenant, and they politely refused.

"It's quite a shame, you two would make an excellent addition!" Vereesa had told them.

"Thank you very much, Ranger General, but my brother and I would much rather travel the lands of Azeroth and find our place on our own," Salvana did her best to smile at their aunt as she said this.

They bid their farewells to each other, and shortly after that they were on their own again. They traveled to the different Alliance capitals, taking in the beauty. They wished to visit the Horde capitals, but they couldn't. They had settled in staying in Booty Bay for a few months to figure out what their plan was.

"I say we pose as members of the Argent Crusade and travel to the Eastern Plaguelands. That way we are somewhat closer to mom," Leremar had said. It was a brilliant idea, in his opinion.

"Ler, it's not the Argent Crusade that's there. It's the Argent _Dawn_. I don't think we could join them though, they are mostly made up of paladins and knights," Salvana laughed.

Leremar made a face. "Well, we are both good with swords. We could pretend to be knights, then."

Salvana sighed. "Even if we did make it in, what would we do?"

"We would be closer to mom."

"What would that accomplish? She doesn't know we exist."

Leremar huffed. "I don't care. I want to be near her."

Salvana sighed. This conversation was getting no where. "I want to be with her too, but we _can't_. There's nothing we can do about it right now. Our best option is to just stay here, in a neutral city, and listen to what's going on with the factions."

"What will that do? We need to be out there helping mom. I heard from the innkeeper that the Legion has appeared. We should be there helping her," Leremar sneered.

Salvana let out a frustrated sigh. "We _can't_ do anything, Leremar! We can't join a Horde team, we are _high elves_! Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

Leremar was about to respond to his sister until he got cut off by a loud group of humans. They seemed to be angry about something. The noisy bunch approached Leremar and Salvana. One of them had a nasty scar across his nose, Leremar noted.

"Did ya hear? We have joined forces with the bloody _Horde_. Our king trusts that _bitch_ and is planning to attack the Legion together," the one with the scar told the two. Leremar frowned. Who was the man referring to as the 'bitch'?

Salvana raised her eyebrows. "Who has he put his trust in?"

"Sylvanas _fucking_ Windrunner."

Leremar tensed. He balled his hands into fist. How _dare_ they call his mother _bitch_. He'd show them not to mess with his mother.

Salvana felt her brother tense and knew that he was going to explode. She grabbed onto his arm, stopping him from possibly killing the humans. "I'm sure High King Varian has valid reasons. The Legion is our number one priority right now, I think teaming with the Horde is a good call."

An ugly bald human spit on the floor. "The Horde are monsters."

Salvana sharply inhaled. "Thank you for informing my brother and I of this. If you excuse us, we are going to go rest for a while," Salvana put on a fake smile as she led her brother away from the group.

Once they were in their room, Leremar exploded.

"Who do they think they are? Calling our mother a _bitch_? I wish she dropped chemical bombs in Stormwind and killed all the humans! The Legion could kill us all in a day and they'd rather fight them alone than ally themselves with the Horde? I hope the Legion kills _every_ Alliance race on Azeroth!"

His sister sighed and closed her eyes. "Every Alliance race? That technically means us, too."

"We look like Alliance high elves, but in our hearts we are Horde."

Salvana smiled. He was right. "What now? We can't go to the Eastern Plaguelands anymore to be 'closer' to her. She's going to be leaving soon."

Leremar paused to think. He grinned. Salvana hated when he grinned, that usually meant he had a _really_ bad idea. Leremar grabbed Salvana's shoulders and began shaking her. "Here's our opportunity! We could join the Alliance force and go with King Varian to the Legion's front! He's meeting mom there, this way we can indirectly help her!"

"Ler, that's really dangerous. It's a good idea, actually, but dangerous. We don't know how powerful the Legion really is, and we can't just go to Stormwind and say we want to join their army."

"Sure we can, watch me."

Salvana sighed. "What if we see dad?"

Leremar was quiet. What if they _did_ see their father? "It doesn't matter. We are going to be close to mom, not _him_. Besides, who's to say he's even going to go? Our father is a coward. The blood elves haven't done _anything_ for Azeroth. I'm going, Salvana. Are you coming, or not?"

* * *

Salvana was quiet surprised when she found herself following her brother through Stormwind to ask to join the army to fight the Legion. Once they approached Stormwind Keep, they were stopped by the guards.

"What is your business?"

Leremar straightened. "We are here to speak with the King. We want to join the army to fight the Legion," Leremar answered proudly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Salvana let out a deflated sigh. _Oh boy_.

Leremar looked at the guard with a confused look. "Erm…no?"

"Then you cannot see the King. Please be on your way."

 _What_? Leremar was not going to take no for an answer. "What do you mean I can't see the King? I want to join the army. Let us in!"

"No. Please be on your way."

Salvana grabbed onto her brother's shoulders and dragged him away, looking apologetically at the guard. "We are so sorry for the inconvenience, sir."

Once they got far enough, Salvana let go of Leremar. Before her brother could open his mouth to protest, she put a finger to his lips. "Sh."

Leremar took in a deep breath. "There is no way we came all this way for nothing. Maybe we could sneak into the castle to talk to Varian?"

Salvana chuckled. "Oh no, we are definitely going to be going to the Broken Shore. Obviously since we need an 'appointment', we can't go to the King. So we are just going to have to sneak onto the airship."

* * *

They took any essentials with them. They grabbed their bows and swords, along with some water and small chunks of food. It had been a while since they had both put on their battle armor, and when they did, it was a good feeling. All this time they had been frolicking in their civilian clothing, but now, they were going to the front. They were going to fight for their home, for their mother. They would bring pride to her name.

They waited until it was dark enough to sneak by the city. The airship wasn't airborne yet, and Leremar and Salvana were successfully able to sneak on board. They stayed in the lower part of the airship, where the storage was. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than nothing. They were there for five hours, until they heard footsteps shuffling above. Whoever was above them stopped and began to speak to the other.

"When will we be departing?"

"Two hours from now. Prepare for anything."

 _Two hours_ , Leremar thought to himself, _two hours until we see mom_. All they have wanted these years was to just _see_ her, even if it was for a split second, and now the dream was going to become reality. After a brief amount of silence, the voices above continued.

"Right this way, your majesty."

"Thank you."

That voice belonged to High King Varian, Leremar knew it. Varian's voice was deep, but calming. Salvana used to fantasize about him, which Leremar found annoying. However, he did respect him. It was his idea to trust the Horde, including his mother. It's because of him that they are currently on their way to see her, and Leremar would be forever grateful. Varian began to speak to what Leremar assumed were soldiers.

"Today marks a day in history. We will shortly be arriving at the Legion's front door, and we will _not_ surrender. It's the brave people like you that make me proud."

Leremar heard the soldiers salute their King, and everyone was dismissed for a short break before the departure. Then, another voice was heard.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Varian?"

Both Leremar and Salvana stiffened. That was the voice of the _dreadful_ Genn Greymane.

"Who gave that bastard an invite?" Leremar whispered to his sister.

"Apparently, Varian."

Leremar sneered and was about to roll out insults, but he stopped when Varian began to speak.

"What do you mean, old friend?"

"Trusting the Horde. _Her_. Thrall, I somewhat understand, but the rest of them? This won't be ending well," Genn appeared to be asking Varian. Salvana rolled her eyes.

"I know what I am doing, Genn. The Legion is a force we cannot fight alone. I trust them. I trust her."

"I follow you, my King."

The twins heard the footsteps walk deeper into the airship, likely into a resting room. Leremar let out an estranged noise and plopped on the ground.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea, Varian?"_ Leremar mimicked Genn's accent. "Fuck that old man, he doesn't even know what he is saying!"

Salvana raised her eyebrows at her brother. "Well, mom _did_ kill his son…"

Leremar shrugged. "The arrow was meant for Genn. How was she supposed to know Liam would jump in front of him? Tough luck, time to move on."

Salvana quietly laughed. Only her brother would say something like that. Salvana laid her head against one of the wooden crates and closed her eyes. She had always wondered how her mother was fairing. When she thought back to her childhood, she remembered how her mother would take her and her brother out in the field to ride her hawkstrider, Belore. She remembered how her mother looked like, with her beautiful blonde hair and fair face. She didn't know if she looked the same now, or different. And she didn't care. She didn't care if her mother looked different, she didn't care if her mother was missing teeth, or if she was missing an arm and ear. She would always be her mother, and her being undead and here was better than being dead and not.

Time moved by slowly for them. Salvana tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Not that it was uncomfortable, but it was actually because her brother was snoring and the sailors and soldiers above were drinking and singing. It was distracting and bothersome. If it had been any other day, she would have blown her cover and marched upstairs to scold them for being so loud, but it wasn't a normal day. Those people were going to fight the Legion, and there was no way there wouldn't be any casualties. Those people were enjoying their last moments, so for just this once, Salvana let it slide.

She slowly began to drift into a calming sleep until she felt the airship lift into the air, making Salvana and Leremar roll into each other.

Salvana pushed Leremar off of her. "I think this is it! We are leaving!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, the airship was fully airborne and on their way to the Broken Shore. She could hear the cheers of the soldiers up above.

 _This is it._ They are on their way to the Legion, and on their way to their mother.

* * *

Four hours had passed. Based on the movement of the soldiers, they could guess they were getting closer. There were no windows in the storage room, but both Leremar and Salvana could feel the atmosphere change. There was a bright feeling in the Stormwind Harbor, but the closer they got to the Shore, the more the bright feeling vanished. Along with the changing feeling, the weather got worse. It was _freezing_.

A loud horn echoed the distance. Along with the strange horn, another noise followed. It did not sound like an Alliance airship. Leremar heard someone yell ' _The Horde is here!_ ' and it made his heart race. Salvana smiled. _Mom is right outside_. For a brief moment, the Windrunner twins felt happiness. They had never been this close to their mother since they were young children.

The happiness was shortly lived. There was a nasty sound coming from all around them. It was an ugly shrieking noise. The soldiers began to run around the airship, and someone yelled ' _Felbats!_ '.

Then it happened. The whole ship shook. Something had crash landed into the ship, and it was now tilting to the left side. They had to get out of the storage room, they had to see what was going on.

As soon as they ran up the stairs and onto the top, their hearts stopped. Demons were _everywhere_. The cannons on the ship were frantically trying to kill the felbats that came close enough, but it was of no use. Some felbats were already on the ship. Leremar could see Varian and Genn fighting them off. He felt Salvana shove him.

"Well don't just stand there! Help!"

Leremar and Salvana began to shoot whatever demon they saw. Thankfully, the majority were felbats and a few infernals, but down below on the land they could see more assembling. Something went wrong. The whole airship cracked, and the ocean appeared to be coming too close to comfort. _They were falling_. Once they were about to crash into the ocean, Leremar grabbed his sister and jumped.

The water was cold. Much too cold. They both swam up to the surface and saw Alliance ships near them. They swam up to the ladders and climbed up to board the closest ship.

 _Oh my god. Mom._ Once Leremar was safe on board, he made sure his sister was okay. He then began to frantically look for his mother.. He could not see her.

"Are you two okay? That was a nasty fall!" someone to his right asked him, putting an arm on his shoulder.

Leremar looked up to see Archmage Jaina Proudmoore. He shrugged off her hand. "I'm fine. What happened?"

"We got hit by the infernals and felbats. They destroyed our airships! Thankfully we brought sailing ships with us and we were able to rescue any survivors. It appears we have landed on different sides. The Horde is opposite of us. We are on the left, they are on the right," Jaina responded. She looked at the two quizzically. "Say, you two look a bit too young to be here. Who are you?"

"Our age shouldn't matter. We are here to fight for Azeroth," Salvana said as she put her hair in a ponytail. Jaina had some nerve to be questioning their presence.

Jaina only nodded. After a few minutes, they had finally docked, and people were leaving the ship and getting ready to fight. As soon as Leremar and Salvana left the ship, they gasped. The demons just _kept coming_. Ugly ones. Huge ones. Small ones. Name it and it was there. Salvana thought she was going to cry. She wasn't used to ugly wars like this, but she wouldn't let it stop her.

They fired their arrows with speed and precision. No demon would escape them. No demon would live. They had efficiently cleared the area they were in, and Salvana and Leremar accompanied Jaina and Genn, along with many other soldiers, to find Varian.

They found Varian a little ahead of them, and of course, more demons. It felt like it took hours just to kill a few. Eventually, another area was cleared of the monsters. As they progressed forward, they came across a soldier in an Argent Tabard.

"You're from the Crusade! What happened? Where is Tirion?" Varian asked the survivor.

The survivor was weak. "Don't know…they were on us in seconds…felfire everywhere…"

Salvana winced. It was ugly. Blood covered the floor, and she could see many more bodies of what was left of the Argent fighters.

"Save your strength, we will find him," Genn gently told the Argent member.

"Keep your eyes open for survivors! Save as many as you can!" Jaina instructed everyone. Then, hell broke loose. Demons charged and so did the Alliance. Leremar and Salvana never separated. They stuck close to each other and killed whatever stood in their path.

After they cleared the Black City, Jaina paused. She gasped and pointed to over a chasm. "Varian, I found him! Look, across the chasm, Tirion!"

Sure enough, there was Tirion, and Gul'dan. Tirion was hanging over a fel lava pit. Jaina summoned an ice bridge and everyone crossed it. To their other side, over a sea of fel lava, Leremar saw the Horde flag, and saw their army.

"Gul'dan, you will pay for this!" a woman in purple had yelled. As soon as she spoke, Salvana and Leremar froze. She sounded familiar.

Leremar looked at Tirion. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to make it. Varian began to yell at Gul'dan, but to no avail.

A huge demon appeared from the fel lava, and yelled the lava at Tirion. He was gone.

"Fordring!"

"No!"

Gul'dan laughed. "All you have worked for, all you have sacrificed, just to see your champions fall ash to ash by one. Destroy them!"

The thing charged at them. "Brace yourselves Alliance! It's coming!"

Salvana and Leremar fought with whatever courage they could. They shot arrow after arrow, but nothing worked. It wouldn't go down. After fighting with it for five minutes, it backed away from their ledge, and made it's way to the Horde.

"He's heading your way, Windrunner!" King Varian yelled.

Salvana turned back and stared at Leremar. _Windrunner_. The only Horde Windrunner was their mother, Sylvanas. Was it her? Was it truly her?

As the Horde army began to fight the demon that killed Tirion, _more_ demons began to spawn from the felfire.

"Get ready!" Jaina yelled as she began to summon water minions.

Leremar and Salvana fought with everything they had. Now that there was the possibility that their mother was across from them, there was no way they were going down that day. The demon that the Horde was fighting had made it's way back to the Alliance side.

"All yours, Alliance," the woman in purple yelled.

After more fighting, the horrid demon was finished. Everyone crossed the chasm and were getting ready to confront whatever was ahead. Varian and the Horde woman in purple armor had paused.

"We'll take the ridge and cover your flank," the woman told Varian.

"Sylvanas, thank you."

It felt like time had stopped. Leremar felt a tear go down his cheek. Directly above him was his mother. His real mother, in the flesh. Salvana felt as if everyone around her froze. It was her, it was truly her. They had waited so long for this moment, all they could do was stare.

"Good luck, Varian."

"And you."

Sylvanas and her army had continued up the ridge, while the Alliance continued down the path ahead. Leremar's heart dropped as he watched his mother leave and move farther away, but he had to keep moving if there was any chance of seeing her again. He grabbed his sister's hand and ran to catch up to the King.

They were stopped shortly by Gul'dan. Varian held his ground. "There is nowhere to run, Gul'dan. Give up, and I will grant you a swift death."

Gul'dan laughed. "Run? Ha! Witness the power of Sargeras!"

Dozens of demons spawned.

" _Fuck!"_ Leremar cursed. He was almost out of arrows. He looked over to his sister to notice that she as well almost had an empty quiver.

Somehow, they managed to kill the demons that had appeared, only to be greeted by _more_. It was never ending. Leremar and Salvana were distracted, anyway. They both kept glancing up at the ridge to see where there mother was and how the Horde was fairing.

Varian was getting angry. "We will never fall to you!"

"Kill him already!" Leremar heard his mother yell from atop the ridge.

Instead of Gul'dan fighting, he was sending his demons.

"Coward," Leremar muttered. The damned orc wouldn't even fight for himself, instead making his servants do the dirty work. Gul'dan summoned more demons, but this time, they were different.

Leremar recognized some of them. He saw Jaraxxus, and Tichondrius. _Not good_.

"Now, you will fall," Gul'dan yelled. They charged.

As they began to fight the demons, a horn blew in the distance. Leremar looked up at the ridge to see his mother…retreating? _What happened?_

The Horde was retreating. Salvana heard Genn yell behind her. "I told you we couldn't trust them!"

Varian looked ahead of himself. It was too much, too many demons. He ordered everyone to retreat. The Skyfire was coming back to retrieve them. Leremar and Salvana both got safely on board, and so did everyone else but Varian. He was still climbing the ladder until something hit the ship.

 _Oh no._

A massive fel reaver had appeared. The ship was tilting, they were going to die. It was over. Leremar and Salvana were holding on to each other. Salvana saw Varian give something to Genn, and he let go of the ladder and sliced through the fel reaver. The Skyfire was able to take off into the air, leaving Varian behind.

* * *

They had made it back to Stormwind. It was quiet on the airship. No one talked. Before they departed from the airship, Genn grabbed onto Leremar's shoulders.

"Take this to Anduin. I..can't face him. I am sorry," Genn said as he took Leremar's hand and gave him a letter.

Leremar nodded, and took a gryphon to Stormwind Keep. He was confused. What happened? Why did his mother pull her forces back? Is she okay?

When they got to the Keep, Leremar and Salvana saw all the leaders. They both approached Anduin and handed him the letter. Once giving him the letter, the twins backed away and stood by the wall. Anduin gave a speech, and was rudely interrupted by Jaina.

"The Horde betrayed us! We should never have trusted them, or her! We must make them suffer!"

Leremar rolled his eyes. They didn't even know what had happened, and she was jumping to conclusions.

"Jaina, vengeance must wait. The Legion is a greater threat—"

"No! They must pay!"

"Jaina, please! When will the Kirin Tor forces be ready—"

"The Horde will not be allowed in _my_ city!" Jaina screamed as she teleported away.

Salvana sighed. The crazy Archmage was rude enough to keep interrupting the King as he spoke, and now she teleported away? She was ready to leave. She grabbed Leremar's hand, and they both left Anduin and the other leaders to themselves.

Once they got to their inn, Salvana plopped onto the bed. "Did you see mom?"

Leremar took a seat on a chair. "Yeah, I did."

Salvana let out a sigh. "She kinda looks the same, except for the skin and eye color, obviously."

"Sal, why did mom retreat? Varian is..gone."

"I don't know, Ler, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We don't know their side."

"I know, I know."

Leremar took a deep breath. After so long, he had finally seen his mother. He felt funny inside. He felt like he could fly. He knew Salvana felt the same, too. They found her. She was taller than they remembered, which Leremar thought was funny.

"Ler?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see…dad? I didn't see him with mom, or anything."

Leremar burst into laughter. " _What?_ You think he'd go and help mom? He's probably in Silvermoon drinking wine with his best buddies, not even caring that the fucking Legion is here and ready to destroy Azeroth."

"Maybe he was there and we just didn't see him."

"Why do you care anyway? You shouldn't care about him, Sal. He doesn't care about us," Leremar told his sister. "I'm gonna go sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Salvana watched as her brother got into his bed.

 _Our father doesn't know we exist. Of course he doesn't care. He doesn't know us,_ Salvana told herself.

Salvana woke up to her brother furiously shaking her. "Sal! You won't believe this!"

Salvana rubbed her eyes. "What's the big idea? I'm tired, and it's too early."

"It's about mom!"

She shot up straight. "What? Tell me!"

Leremar sat next to her. "I went downstairs into the common room to get us breakfast and I heard a group of rogues talking. Vol'jin died."

Salvana inhaled. "Oh. Is that why the Horde retreated?"

Her brother nodded. "They were overrun."

Salvana gave her brother a curious look. "That's truly sad, but what does it have to do with mom?"

Leremar looked straight into his sister's eyes. "Vol'jin made mom Warchief."


End file.
